secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Inuyasha Deere
A retired military figure in Second Life, Admiral Deere lead operation Ghengis Khan, one of the largest miliary operations in the history of Second Life. The lightning offensive commited by CN Air Forces deep into the heart of FEAR and Mercenary Forces territory has forever locked his figure in Second Life Military History. Start of Second Life, career as Painting Shop Owner Inuyasha Deere started Second Life on the bleak day of October 14, 2006. Citing his boredom as a problem, he quickly prepared to find something interested to do, and got himself a Second Life account. For the first few months of his time in the medium, he bounced between venue to venue, never finding footing in largely uneventful happenings. Later on, he created the prosperous "Art Galler of Atlanta", selling several hundred paintings before signing on with the Merczateer Tactical Forces in Hjalmer. Hjalmer Career Inuyasha Deere quickly passed his training as a Merczateer Recruit, becoming a Grunt-3 in a couple of days. He was involved in the force that repeatedly put down raids by the ex-Merczateer known as "Jt Buridan", sharing the hatred of the invidual that failed in his terrible schemes to infiltrate Hjalmer. After several days, corruption placed into the Merczateer system by a Jt Buridan "client" suggested Grunt Deere was a spy for the Spartan Army of Second Life, which lead to his sudden ejection by the Merczateers. This maneuver was placed in by Jt Buridan just to make the size of the Merczateer ranks smaller. Before his ejection, Deere's friend, Hades fraenkel, and his new friend (a Merczateer Recruit) Sephiroth Tretiak left the Mercz and picked up anti-Merzcateer rebel Voldo Asp in an attack against the Merczateer Tactical Forces. This attack was made by Inuyasha's short-lived first group The Imperial Santee Cooper Navy. The Imperial Santee Cooper Navy, Battle of Hjalmer Voldo Asp and several short-lived TISN allies opened up fire on the Merczateers base, quickly seizing 15 meters of territory as they advanced forward. Inuyasha and Sephiroth shortly followed, protected in the rear by Fraenkel. However, with in five minutes and an advance of 100 meters into the base, the attack failed. Several skirmishes lived on for hours later, until a pro-Merczateer leader of the "German Army", Tristan Mineff, seized control of the Imperial Santee Cooper Navy by a faulty treaty Mineff gave Deere. Within hours, Deere, Voldo, and Tretiak formed a new group,. Fraenkel abandoned his support for some time, and went neutral in the Second Life military field. The Santee Cooper Imperial Navy The Santee Cooper Imperial navy was the name of the new group, not much different from its predecessor in the fact it had no organized uniforms, aircraft, or weapons. Three divisions were formed, though it was''de facto'' entirely a ground force and a single division. The group attempted to court with the Alliance Navy failed and lead to a war with the Alliance Navy. The group dissolved, and Asp began to lose his once incredible loyalty to Deere. The Navy of Charleston Harbor A new, more formal group, The Navy of Charleston Harbor still lacked key organization. However, due to its sheer size, it became one of the most famed groups in Second Life History. CN cracked into the military scene in a war with the Second Life Sky Navy and as a participant in the MOSCOW/ANSUCKS arms treaty, and formed a close alliance with the Grand Federation, who would later become the CN's closed ally. The war with the SLSN was inconclusive, but it taught CN several key things about loyalty of members and organization. The group found a man named Vladimus Nikolaidis running around in the Jessie sim, and recruited him. He rewareded CN with a 4000 square meter plus base. The group soon picked up Sarah Golem, a good aircraft builder, who only added depth to Deere's new confidence. However, two unprovoked raids by the Alliance Navy lead to the collapse of the group under the CN name., and ultimately, Asp's final departure The Navy of Southern Carolina Deere kept Golem within during this time, and ultimately befriended her. Tretiak, Asp, and Nikolaidis were gone. However, Fraenkel made a return. Deere formed a new group, but kept the acronym to the group as "CN" wwhich made the group feel stronger in its roots. Deere's group swole to a size of 34 members, and ultimately ended the era of Mercenary Forces and the FEAR era in SL combat. Deere developed feelings for his high command, and become distressed when some drifted away from him, which made him very sad and lonely. This lead to his decline in SL Combat. The Navy of United Goguryeo and Japan The name was changed to this from the Navy of Southern Carolina briefly. However, it maintained the same infrastructure as the Navy of Southern Carolina and only changed in name, no new event had changed it other than Deere's desire to stray from Palmetto State names. Vetam Karas joined the group, and ultimately destroyed it through corruption tactics int three to five weeks. Her Maritime Guardians of Charleston Harbor Deere mulled quitting after the fall of Gogeryeo and Japan. He felt sad and missed the friendship of his old offeicers, and especially that of his Airforce and Sea leader, Golem and Chipster Mielziner. However, Her Maritime Guardians of Charleston Harbor rose as a powerful group, with Deere becoming the group's only de facto strategic leader. Golem and Mielziner retained leadership in name. The group grew powerful, with 44 members before collapsing in several weeks from attacks by the TCG. The HGA/CN was posed to become a powerful group, but the TCG destroyed it to prefcent another big military from entering the scene. Deere formally announced his retirement from SL combat, and declined into a severe state of clinical depression as a result. Retirement from Second Life Deere grew into a state of distress and anxiety from loss of friendship, some ex-friend he feared hated him. His whereabouts are largely unkown, as he canceled his account from grief. However, rumors of a optomistic return into Second Life combat are rumored with a new "Navy of Charleston Harbor" rumored to be breaking onto the secene... Category:People